<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любопытство by Fausthaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761881">Любопытство</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus'>Fausthaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BATTLE OF TOKYO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>совсем скоро произойдет первая встреча Astro9 и JiGGY BOYZ в Супер-Токио, кибер-городе, где нельзя понять, что реальность, а что иллюзия</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любопытство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>текст написан по клипу BATTLE OF TOKYO: FANTASTICS from EXILE TRIBE vs BALLISTIK BOYZ from EXILE TRIBE ~SHOCK THE WORLD~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Ария, почему именно они? — Теку с любопытством наблюдал, как семь парней упорно шли сквозь песчаную бурю, пробираясь между руинами разрушенных городов и дюнами. — Они упрямые. Даже отдыхают всегда равное количество времени.</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p>— Они сами решили, я тут почти ни при чем, — Ария крутил в руке прозрачный шарик, изнутри расчерченный белыми лучами, складывающимися в геометрический рисунок. — Я просто показал дорогу, когда они единственный раз заблудились.</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p>— Тебя они впечатлили настолько, что ты решил им помочь? — Итару с разбегу уселся на стол, заставив разрушиться светящиеся схемы и раскидав во все стороны созвездия. — Странно, раньше ты так никогда не делал.</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p>— Ты сейчас перевернул с ног на голову жизнь парочки миров, — Теку неодобрительно взирал на Итару и растерявшегося Арию, пытающегося восстановить хоть что-то.</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p>— Не мучайся. Ему, — Теку кивнул в сторону Итару, — ничего не стоит все вернуть как было.</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p>— И не подумаю, — усмехнулся Итару. — Когда идет все как обычно — это скучно. Люди привыкают к серой однотонности и забывают про мечты.</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p>— То есть лучше встряхнуть их так, чтобы все, что они умели, ушло в небытие? А пришедшие на смену привычному миру войны, смерти, болезни и действительность, вывернутая наизнанку, по-твоему лучшее лекарство от скуки?</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p>— Как ты иногда надоедаешь своими нравоучениями! — Итару надулся и спрыгнул на пол. — Сегодня ты такой правильный, что у меня зубы скоро сведет! — Итару положил руки на стол и сосредоточился. В разные стороны от пальцев устремились белые холодные потоки света. Схемы восстанавливались, все приобретало привычный и устоявшийся вид.</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p>— Почему ты так любишь играть ими? — Ария взял с подставки еще один шар и внимательно вгляделся в него: внутри колебались линии и рисунки, а Ария видел целый мир, в котором сияло солнце, ночь сменяла день, люди жили, делали открытия, любили, строили свое, присущее только им общество и меняли его, когда приходило время. — Почему ты не хочешь понять, что у каждого человека любого мира есть свои мечты. Ты можешь навредить им своими играми.</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p>— Все любят играть, — Итару сложил руки на груди. — Эти мальчишки, что так стремятся сюда, тоже такие же. Дай им уверенность, что их желание сбудется, и они сделают ради этого невозможное.</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p>— Только не говори, что это опять ты, — Теку покачал головой. — Ты безнадежен.</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p>— Но без меня в этом вашем светящимся и правильном царстве было бы невыносимо скучно! — Итару повернул ладонь вверх и на ней из сияющих лучей, слетевшихся со всех сторон, образовался яркий шар, устремляющийся своими лучами в разные стороны.</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p>Теку присмотрелся: на поверхности шара бушевали пламенные войны, разлетались в разные стороны сгустки кипящей золотом энергии.</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p>— Зачем тебе это Солнце? Хочешь подарить его новой вселенной?</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p>— По-моему, влияние подобных звезд слишком преувеличивают, — Итару кинул кипящий огнем шарик Теку, который сжал его в кулаке и уничтожил.— Пожалуй, мне больше нравится Луна. И не говори мне, — Итару подошел к Теку и посмотрел на Арию, внимательно вглядывающегося в еще прозрачный и пустой шар, который совсем скоро займет свое место в схеме, наполнившись светом и жизнью, — что ты меньше меня хочешь поиграть с парнями, которые очень скоро будут здесь.</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p>— Итару!</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text clearfix urlized">
  <p>— Так и быть, я разрешаю тебе проверить их на прочность, — расхохотался Итару. — Как ты думаешь, они поймут, что поставили на кон свое собственное Солнце? Надеюсь, они умеют спасать свой мир. И может быть, я им в этом даже помогу.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>